


从良 23

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 23

23-1

\------------------

 

郑云龙的感冒好得慢，阿云嘎只能把人哄着回北京，说等秋天再来，郑云龙抱着羊嘟着嘴应下，是眼见的不开心，阿云嘎拉着他的手摸，问他是不是想要个孩子，郑云龙眼中一瞬间又带了光，他猛地点头，却又忽然摇头，他有些纠结着说有了孩子那嘎嘎怎么办，阿云嘎哭笑不得也不知道该说什么好，总之回北京第一件事就先带郑云龙去冻精。

阿云嘎订了几大块草皮铺在他们那栋小楼周围，郑云龙竟也认真的放起羊来，晚上还会仔细的给它刷小蹄子，阿云嘎就靠在浴室门缘上笑，一窥镜子居然看到自己一幅慈父面容。他也喜欢这小羊，和郑云龙一样软白的，眼睛也好看，比那些家养的猫儿狗的还要讨人喜欢。

只不过一点不好，它总是来观摩性教育课程，一双纯真的眼就那么直直的看着阿云嘎，看他把狰狞的肉茎抵在郑云龙双腿间，看他把郑云龙肏得破碎，起初它还要用没长出的角去顶阿云嘎，装作凶狠的咩咩叫，特像护着那只凉透的鸟儿的神情。郑云龙就把它抱过来，放在脸下蹭，将呻吟吐在它软软的长耳朵上，那之后小羊就不再顶阿云嘎了，就只趴在一旁看，阿云嘎老大个人却被头羊臊得耳根子红，要去把它推开，郑云龙却打他的手，说他这样要把嘎嘎推疼了。

阿云嘎是看出来，郑云龙把这羊当孩子养，对它好到叫阿云嘎都羡慕得牙酸。

 

快六月了，一个有爽风的晚上阿云嘎接了通电话。

方家的事儿终于落幕了。

紧接着周家的电话也跟进来，毕竟方氏企业在当下市场上占着稳定份额，这一乱一倒，平静的水面都破了，老人们喜静不喜动，这一番折腾后是这样的结果，那些老辣的眼怎么能看不出门道来，阿云嘎自然是要被提回去问话。

他恭敬的结束了通话，回屋的时候羊儿已经趴在窗下睡了，郑云龙却没闭眼，一双水波荡着欢喜等着阿云嘎来抱他。阿云嘎就把薄睡袍宽下，赤着膀子去贴他的脸，把郑云龙搂在胸口揉着，他说的有些缓，是商量的语气，

“我明天要出差，把你送到晰哥那住一阵好不好。”

回周家他自然没法带着郑云龙，安置是有地方安置，但他却照顾不了，虽说郑云龙现在用不上人照顾了，但阿云嘎还是不放心，把这四九城看上三圈，也只有王晰那可以放。而且他想着方家的事儿完了，王晰的心结也该散得差不多，他也有周深陪着，日子都往好上过，王晰也不能再给郑云龙什么委屈。

郑云龙在他怀中哽了一下，却也是答应了。

他说，

“那你早点来接我和嘎嘎。”

这天晚上郑云龙扯着阿云嘎要了好几回，甩开屁股缠绵得不行，似要把浑身的水都泻出去。

 

阿云嘎只和王晰说自己要回趟晋中老宅才把郑云龙送过去，没提因为什么，也没说要做什么。

头天晚上郑云龙闹得凶，今儿快晌午才起，俩人在家吃过饭才动身去王晰那。

是周深来开门，一股槐花味儿把阿云嘎和郑云龙请进来，王晰在厨房煮茶，上个月收的槐花一些被泡了酒，一些被阴成花干存在玻璃罐里，现在才拿出来煮，外面的槐花都落光了，这一屋子却还留在四五月的气味里。

王晰听着客厅里没什么响动，摘了围裙出来看，正见着周深抱着头软羊在怀里又亲又搂的，郑云龙和他一起，阿云嘎也站在那，场面一度很融洽，倒是后来的王晰与他们格格不入，他叉着手摆了一句，

“来还带东西，什么时候见你这么客气。”

郑云龙没听懂，只有阿云嘎和周深将眼光剜了过来，还是周深说，

“这是龙哥的羊，晰哥不可以吃它。”

吃这个字郑云龙听懂了，他忙回过身看着王晰，他在王晰面前仍是有些局促，手指头绞着说不出囫囵话，又撞上王晰那双吊起的细眼，慌的是连王晰的名字都叫不出来。

王晰许多年没见这样慞惶的郑云龙，冷着声音对他说，

“人都不会叫了？”

 

“晰……”

“晰哥煮什么呢。”阿云嘎把话接过来，因是他看郑云龙快要把眼睛嘴巴都抖下来，那样惊慌的样子实在让他心里不舒服，他捏捏郑云龙的耳根又亲了一下，把羊从周深怀里抱出来还到郑云龙臂弯里，朝着王晰那走，越过他肩头往厨房看。王晰只哼他一声说，

“没你的份儿。”把厨房的玻璃门狠狠的拉上，险些碰了阿云嘎鼻子。

王晰是在给周深煮奶茶，周深好吃外面那些杂七杂八，偏偏自己肠胃又金贵，多吃些就要闹肚子，王晰是没想过周深的肠胃竟然这样娇，周深只说从小都在家里吃饭，没吃过外面的东西。天可怜见的，周深这样说，王晰就更觉得他自小一定吃了不少苦，把人搂在怀里亲着，心里说要把他缺的好日子都补上。

一小锅奶滚着香，用红茶作底已经熬出味道，又加了把槐花滚了半刻，此间正好把自己搓的软团子拿水滚过铺在高杯底，将奶滤了三遍，已经有些凉，再用冰过一遍浇在煮透的糯米丸上，长柄勺搅了搅，一手一杯拿到客厅去。

 

阿云嘎看他只拿了两杯，顶委屈得冲着王晰说，

“晰哥好偏心。”

王晰把一杯递到郑云龙手里，冲着阿云嘎说，

“自己盛去，没手管你。”

自己把另一杯送到周深嘴旁，两手端着贴上他唇缘喂着，周深在那刷着手机，也没看，侧过头抿了一口，小嘴瘪着放下手机看王晰，

“我想喝冰的。”

奶茶被王晰把握在是最适口的温凉，却不是周深想要的那种冰感。

“不行，太凉喝了又要闹肚子。”王晰温着嗓子斥他，却还要哄他尝自己的手艺。周深是不愿喝，王晰就抿了一口喂他，浅褐色的奶从嘴角蜿蜒下，周深涨着一张红脸推他说自己喝，王晰得逞，把眼睛笑作月牙，抽来纸给他揩着嘴。

把阿云嘎看得直呲牙。

 

下午无聊，王晰说要打牌，将麻将机从储物间推出来，阿云嘎和王晰坐对家，郑云龙和周深分别在他们下手，一幅摆明了打情章的架势。阿云嘎把电视摁开了，小声播着下午的新闻和广告，颇有些人间烟火气。

麻将机洗牌的时候阿云嘎笑王晰玩电麻没格调，王晰反噎他说，

“你们周家有格调，打牌还叫老爷子手搓。”

“我可不知道，正月里都轮不着我上桌。”阿云嘎摸牌，把郑云龙的份也抓出来。

“深深可是正儿八经姓周，你怎么不问问他。”阿云嘎又补了一句，此时他是留意着王晰脸色，却没见什么异样，王晰没对周这个姓起反应，只蹙了下眉说他，

“闹呢？”

 

周深在桌下狠狠的踩了阿云嘎的脚，却还要一脸无知的问王晰说什么呢，王晰还没来得及回话，阿云嘎抢着解释，

“晰哥问你家打麻将是电麻还是手搓。”这样上赶着仿佛是在说周深的脚劲儿不够大。

“我老家那可是有麻将机，过年大家都抢着玩。”周深一边乖巧的应答，一边要碾烂阿云嘎的脚趾。阿云嘎这下是真疼，咬着牙不敢表现，只换了话题说，

“打多大的？”

“五毛的吧。”王晰码着牌没抬眼睛。

周深也不踩阿云嘎了，只把两条腿搭在王晰大腿上，雀跃道，

“五毛可以。”他伸手拍了拍王晰的肩膀又说，

“晰哥随便输，我把奖学金都给你花。”周深在专业上评了优，拿着院里的三等奖学金，虽然只有一千块，发下来时也让周深蹦了好久。

王晰只笑着没说话，亲了亲他的指头又去摸牌。

五毛只是个讲法，他们是把五千当作五毛来说，这样听起来含蓄些。

不过周深也知道五毛当然不是五毛，只不过周家在年节里是将五万作五毛玩，他不晓得王晰这边什么讲究，便只当作五毛就好。

 

 

郑云龙不会玩，阿云嘎就让他明牌打，一边玩一边教，郑云龙学的快，没两圈就把牌立起来了，只不过他不大会算，多是吃阿云嘎给他喂的牌。

阿云嘎就奔着叫他胡牌打，瞟过桌面上散碎的花色算了一通，知道郑云龙手里是七九夹八万*，自己正好摸着一张，打出去要喂给郑云龙，却不妨的叫王晰碰*过去，他细瘦的指从自己那趟牌里又推出两个八万来，三个黑红的字铛的一声卡在桌边，阿云嘎恼他说，

“连二八将都拆*。”

“就为了抢人孩子的牌。”阿云嘎知道这一桌郑云龙最小才这么说。

“深深也是孩子也没见你手软。”王晰又呛他。

阿云嘎低头看手边摆着王晰本是要喂给周深，却被他碰来的五饼没说话，不过却又不大甘心，他问周深。

“深深得有二十好几了吧？”

“啊……上个月过的生日，才刚刚二十岁。”周深的情绪有些低落，像是阿云嘎把他说老了，哭丧个脸冲着王晰快要掉泪珠，王晰揉了一把他的小脸蛋，冲着阿云嘎凶道，

“打牌你也闭不上嘴。”

随即胡了他两把六十四番*，把阿云嘎脸都憋青了才撒气。

 

大半个下午打了六圈半，这把王晰连庄，上听了*还没开门*，阿云嘎算着他手里的应该是个大的，电视里正播着新闻，女主播的声音字正腔圆的，一听就是财经频道的腔调，

——插播一条消息

“杠*。”王晰暗杠扣了四张牌，胡牌得要十四张牌，不过他有个杠，那胡牌就是十五张。

——据了解昨日晚间知名企业家，前方氏建材董事长

王晰正摸他那第十五张牌。

——突发心脑梗塞于北京时间二十三点十五分逝世。

“杠开*。”

杠上开花，王晰胡了把顶大的。

 

阿云嘎一推牌说不玩了，裤子快要拿去当。王晰直笑他没量，阿云嘎也不在意，倾着身子就往郑云龙怀里扑，小羊本是趴在郑云龙腿上，这一下被阿云嘎吓走了，扑腾一声跳下去找别的软处趴，阿云嘎便得寸进尺的和郑云龙挤一个凳子坐，把人抱在怀里揉着。

王晰也打累了，往椅子上一摊，冲着阿云嘎说老板结一下帐。

阿云嘎哼他一声，从兜里抽了张卡扔到牌桌上。

周深说，

“嘎子哥输了一百多还要刷卡呀。”要是按照五毛算，阿云嘎确实是输了小两百。

王晰把卡递到周深面前，笑眯了眼说，

“给你买零食。”

 

23-2  
\---------------

牌桌撤下去，郑云龙和周深在客厅鼓弄小羊，王晰倚在厨房门框上一脸疑惑，竟不知道这两人关系什么时候这样亲密了，阿云嘎靠在门框的另一边也看着这两个人，心里念了一万遍周深可别再尝新鲜了求求你了。

周深似乎是有感觉自己被念叨，回过头来冲王晰说，

“晰哥。”他嗓子吊得好高。

“我饿啦。”

“得嘞。”王晰扭身就进了厨房，阿云嘎也跟着进去看王晰码菜，他细瘦的腕子可以提起好重的厨刀，逆着红肉的经络切开，又换了小巧的刀去剃骨，看他手上翻个花，干白的骨头就脱了下来，被丢到锅里滚汤头。

他剔肉的动作流利畅快，手起刀落平静如常，情绪上一点波动也无，只像是下午随便听了个不打紧的新闻。

阿云嘎看不出来王晰什么情绪，也不好在这空站着，就去帮他把生虾洗了，水龙头的网应是很细，喷着花白的水柱却又不会溅到身上，王晰把肉腌好了来洗手，顺手给阿云嘎拿来围裙，阿云嘎两手湿着就把身子侧过来伸出头去，王晰便把围裙给他套上，双臂很自然的环过去在他身后打了个结，两个人面对面，王晰可以清晰的看见阿云嘎唇上新生出的胡茬。

他们以前总是这样，那时王晰家里的料理台还没现在这么宽敞，两个男人站在一起还有些打架。

 

王晰把架子上中午就泡好的百合端过来，和阿云嘎并肩站在洗手池旁细细的挑着，又递给阿云嘎个小碗，叫他把虾头拆进去说一会儿要用来熬油。阿云嘎手上做着事，闲聊一样低声问他，

“你怎么和周深解释郑云龙？”他也不提方家的事。

“他没问，我就没说。”

王晰把百合挑完了放在一边，走去冰箱那问阿云嘎是吃海鱼还是河鱼。

阿云嘎说，

“你问他俩吧，我吃不上，一会儿就走。”

“开车回去？”王晰把冰箱合上，不想做鱼了。

“没有，订的机票。”

“鄂尔多斯都开车去，怎么回晋中倒要坐飞机？”王晰择起一捆小葱，只挑头上的绿尖尖。

“哎呀，开不动了。”

阿云嘎把虾收拾干净了端给王晰看，王晰点了点头指他放到一旁。

 

“晰哥又藏什么好东西？”阿云嘎搁虾的时候见脚边有只不小的玻璃坛子，里面是澄黄的水波，应是王晰又泡了什么酒，阿云嘎蹲下身去仔细看，那封口应是启过的，他就把玻璃盖子打开闻。

一股浓稠的酒香携着槐花味儿迎面扑来，把阿云嘎霎时就醺醉了，坛子里还有石斛花和怀牛膝，以及别的什么药材，不过这些味道勾在一起竟是这样靓。阿云嘎正说要尝，王晰就拿来浅盏蹲在他身边，使木酒提打一盏来要递给阿云嘎。

盏薄，王晰只使拇指和中指掐着。

阿云嘎却没接，就着王晰的手喝了一口，他唇角是含进了王晰大半个拇指，酒和涎液把王晰的指头尖沾上一片晶亮的水光。阿云嘎咂摸一下嘴说，

“好喝。”

王晰沉着眼没说话，盏还是端在手里，可阿云嘎只喝那一口就不再喝了，起身说，

“我下周就回来，给我留些。”就转身出了厨房。

 

王晰蹲在那把阿云嘎剩下的那口酒饮尽了，只不过喝得太急呛红了耳尖，他咳了两声起身回过头去，正看见阿云嘎把郑云龙压在沙发上亲，围裙被搭在一旁，王晰听见阿云嘎问郑云龙说甜不甜。

阿云嘎是在给郑云龙尝那口酒的味道，从王晰这看过去，那两个人贴的那样紧，鼻尖脸颊与唇齿间都没有一丝空隙，吻得好缠绵。

王晰把刚择好的小葱尖丢进厨余的垃圾袋，他本是要给阿云嘎快些做碗葱油拌面，怕他吃不好飞机餐又要赶路，不过他却突然不想做了，反正阿云嘎的嘴也尝不出个滋味，做了也是白做。

客厅里的吻声是连绵不绝的暧昧旖旎，把周深腻得坐出去老远，可阿云嘎和郑云龙怎样都吻不够，但阿云嘎确实该走了，只能不舍的再亲亲郑云龙的耳根说下周就回来，他看郑云龙点头应了，又去搓搓那窝在他脚边的小羊耳朵，瞟了一眼厨房，见王晰没往这边看，压着嗓子对周深说，

“你照顾点绒绒，不许欺负他。”

“我什么时候欺负他了？”周深一脸的不可置信，眼睛都睁的贼大，快顶出双眼皮来，他把脸转向郑云龙问他，

“龙哥，我什么时候欺负过你？”

郑云龙无辜的摇摇头，一脸龙龙什么都不知道的神情。

阿云嘎无奈，手指指着周深的鼻尖点了半天说不出话，憋得耳朵根都红，最后只能泄了气，刮了一下周深的鼻子说，

“余教授回来了，现在大概是在和周先生喝茶。”阿云嘎将周深的父亲称作先生。

周深的神情一下子就紧张起来，他一把握住阿云嘎的食指贴在自己唇上，作噤声的姿势，一双眼盯着他看微微摆头。阿云嘎只撇了一边嘴笑，一幅想听点别的架势。

周深亲了亲他的指尖，矮着声说，

“我会照顾好龙哥的。”

阿云嘎这才化开了笑，揉了一把周深的脑袋，冲着厨房的王晰扬声说，

“走了。”

 

晚上的饭吃的平稳，王晰游刃有余的伺候着两个软骨头进食，不过郑云龙和周深比起来看上去竟是挺拔许多，不说身量上的差距，只说吃饭的架势，王晰觉着他又变了一些，却又讲不出来，心头兀自梗了块不清不楚的东西，自己的饭也没怎么吃。

饭后半小时王晰又给郑云龙盛一小碗甜羹，给周深吃一小盏热酒，也给那头小羊温了碗奶。两人一羊瘫成一片湖，这仨都白，连在一起像屋里下了一场厚雪。

周深是吃的乏了，眼皮都有些黏，王晰就把周深往屋里抱。郑云龙也抱着羊起身，不过他却没跟着王晰走，而是要去睡楼上的客卧。王晰一时没反应过来，觉着身后的脚步声越来越远，他回过头去看在郑云龙正上楼，他喊他，

“龙儿。”他竟不知道自己嗓子里带了些慞惶。

郑云龙应声停下了脚步，回望着他，羊儿在他怀里也睡香，他那抱羊的姿势看起来富贵极了，像老画片里雍容的少奶奶，郑云龙说，

“晰哥。”

“晚安。”

他嘴角挑着露出一点点碎牙的缘，眼睛也笑的弯，隔好远也能看清那里面藏着的温柔水光，王晰不知道多久没见过郑云龙这样靓丽的笑。

等他再回过神时，郑云龙已经进屋阖上了门。

 

 

\-------------

七九夹八万：手里有七万和九万，差一个八万就可以连成三张，叫做‘顺子’

碰：如果有两张八万就可以吃第三张八万，组成‘刻子’ 刻子比顺子厉害，所以老王可以吃嘎嘎本来想给绒绒的八万

二八将：我解释不明白了…… 就是老王有两个八万本来是可以再多赢一番，但是他给拆了

杠：四张一样的牌叫杠

杠开：有杠之后还要去摸一张牌，如果这张牌是正好和牌的牌，那就叫杠上开花

我也不知道我解没解释明白QAQ


End file.
